


Debauched King, Dutiful Prince

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a King and his son the Prince.
Relationships: Fairy Tale King/His Son Trapped In An Enchantment, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Debauched King, Dutiful Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/gifts).



Once upon a time there lived a King and his son the Prince.

Though he reigned in a glorious time of uninterrupted peace in his kingdom, the King was selfish and vain and thought only of himself. He ignored his subjects, who served him faithfully, and his son the Prince, who adored him beyond measure.

Instead, he prioritized his own pleasure. He hosted festivals, balls, and banquets which could last for days or even weeks at a time. And all of the kingdom’s most beautiful women and men were invited to the king’s fetes, for their beauty was pleasing to the King’s senses. After dinner and dancing, many of these women and men were also invited into the King’s bed. The King’s lust was insatiable, and this made for a pleasurable arrangement for everyone.

Everyone, that is, except his son the Prince. While the king indulged his days and nights, the Prince was saddled with all of the responsibilities of the throne. _His_ days were filled with unhappy farmers, unrepentant lawbreakers, and angry township taxpayers. His exhausted nights, unsurprisingly, passed in restless, lonely solitude. Were it not for the Prince, the kingdom would have ceased to function altogether.

One day the Prince decided that he had had enough and sought the aid of the Enchantress. “I’m exhausted,” he told her. “It’s unsustainable. I can’t go on like this.”

The Enchantress brewed the Prince a mysterious potion and bade him drink it down before bed. This he did, and thus did the Prince fall into a deep, enchanted sleep from which he could not be awakened.

At first, his father the King was unconcerned and continued his hosting festivals, balls, and banquets as usual with all the kingdom’s most beautiful women and men. But gradually, as the weeks turned to months, as crops began to fail and as lawbreakers went unpunished, the kingdom’s subjects grew restless. Ultimately, it was the uncollected taxes that came most urgently to the King’s attention — there was no coin in the treasury left to host more fetes.

Alas, when he tried belatedly to do his duties as King, he failed miserably. The kingdom was falling into chaos in disrepair, and no matter how loudly his called into his son the Prince’s ear or shook his shoulder, he would not awaken. How the King rued the years he had ignored the Prince.

The King sought the aid of the Enchantress. “Give due appreciation to your son and show him that you adore him as much as he has always adored you. Only then will the enchantment be broken,” she told him.

There was only one way that the debauched King knew how to show the Prince his love: by making love to him. This he did, and thus although the Prince remained in enchanted slumber as father initiated son into his first ever sexual congress, when the King finally spilt his seed inside of the Prince, the Prince awakened with a soft cry of ecstasy, an equal portion of seed spilling from his own, equally rampant manhood.

“Father …?”

“My son!” Overjoyed, the King kissed the Prince. The Prince was confused, but because he adored his father, he kissed the King back and urged him to resume their lovemaking. This he did, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
